


Flashing In Public

by blaindersonkummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine meet on a train. With some Blam / Kurtcedes friendship thrown in for good measure.<br/>Based on <a href="http://zcatz.tumblr.com/post/83220312267/one-time-i-was-opposite-a-cute-guy-on-the-train">this post</a> because it was just so perfect for an AU meet-cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing In Public

**Author's Note:**

> View on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/83329971378/klaine-fic-flashing-in-public).

Blaine was having a terrible day. There were no two ways around it. Having dragged himself to the nearest station, he heaved a sigh of relief when he was finally able to board his train and sit comfortably for the long ride home. His day at NYADA had been filled with final assignments, stressed teachers, and a knee injury he was still nursing from the previous week. Now, he wanted nothing more than to get home and relax with his DVR.

He pulled out his phone and was pleased to see he still had signal on the above-ground train line so he took the opportunity to send his roommate a quick message.

 **Blaine** :  
_Your turn to pick up food tonight. Don’t forget!_

**Sam:  
** _No way, dude! I brought back dinner *last* Friday._

**Blaine:  
** _Bringing home ingredients for *me* to make us dinner is not the same thing, Sam. It’s been a long day. I’m tired and hungry and I need pizza. Pleeeeeeease._

**Sam:  
** _OK! Fine, you win. I’ll be back at 7._

**Blaine:** _  
Thank you!!! :)_

Blaine smiled at his small victory and pocketed the phone before sinking deeper into the seat. He was about to close his eyes for a short rest when the train came to its next station stop and a crowd of people got off, being replaced only by a few others. That was when he saw him.

 

Blaine’s eyes went comically wide when the other man stepped in to the carriage. The first thing Blaine noticed was the man’s impossibly long, lean legs, concealed by skin-tight jeans and boots that looked as though they would require a crowbar to pry them from his body. He had a swoop of gorgeous chestnut brown hair and a well-toned torso hugged by what was clearly a very expensive designer shirt and jacket combination.

It was only then that Blaine realised he’d been openly staring as the man looked around the carriage and sat directly across from Blaine. Once settled, he placed his equally expensive-looking bag over his lap and crossed his legs before finally looking up.

Blaine let out a tiny squeak of surprise when he briefly met the other man’s eyes – the colour of a cloudless sky pierced through him and he had to look down immediately, pretending he hadn’t been gazing. Out of his periphery he saw the other man’s lip curve into a small smile as he took a phone out from the bag. So Blaine did the same thing, if only to keep his hands busy and look a bit more normal.

The train rattled and shook as Blaine opened his Twitter, allowing himself something to do to prevent embarrassing himself even further.

**@warblerblaine**  
_seriously cute guy just sat across from me on the train. AND he’s wearing McQueen – take me now!_

After scrolling for a few minutes, Blaine closed the app and continued to fidget in his seat, playing with the phone in his hands before sitting back again and looking back up at the man sharing his carriage. It was then that he noticed the ID badge around the guy’s neck which read, in large print, ‘VOGUE.COM’.

“ _Of course he works in fashion_ ,” Blaine thought, “ _He must be one of the models there. I wonder if Sam’s ever met him on the model circuit_.”

No sooner had he thought this than another message came through on his phone. It was the most puzzling thing Blaine had read, even by his best friend’s standards.

**Sam:**  
_I need details._

**Blaine:  
** _Sorry, did I miss something?_

**Sam:** _  
The guy! Tell me about the guy!_

**Blaine:** _  
Errr… are you stalking me or something???_

**Sam:  
** _Of course not! I just get notifications sent to my phone for all your tweets._

**Blaine:  
** _Oh. Well that’s… normal._

**Sam:  
** _Of course it is! Come ON, Blaine. Don’t hold out on me like this. So what’s he like?_

Blaine read the message over again and looked back up at the man, sighing to himself before replying.

**Blaine:  
** _Gorgeous. Totally out of my league. Probably a model. Works for Vogue._

**Sam:  
** _Now who’s the stalker?_

**Blaine:  
** _He has an I.D. badge, okay?_

**Sam:** _  
Okay, okay! So what *does* he look like?_

**Blaine:** _  
Since when, exactly, have you been you so interested in the guys I like?_

**Sam:** _  
Since every guy you’ve ever gone out with has practically ended before it began. Come on man, you even tweeted about *this* one. That never happened before._

**Blaine:** _  
Okay. Point taken. And well, to answer your question, he’s amazing - a cross between an elf prince and a rockstar._

**Sam:** _  
That’s kind of hard to imagine, bro. I think I need to actually see him to understand that. In fact, yeah! DO THAT! Send me a picture._

Blaine almost outright laughed at that one.

**Blaine:** _  
Hmm yeah, what a great idea! Shall I just ask him to smile and say ‘CHEESE’ for me too, whilst I’m at it?_

**Sam:** _  
Just do it discreetly - he’ll never know! I want to at least put a face to the guy my roommate will be pining over for the next month._

Blaine hesitated in his reply to that. Sam kind of had a point. And what harm could one little photo do? After all, he probably  _would_  end up pining over this guy, and it would be nice to have a little reminder of their brief encounter.

Just then, as Blaine was about to respond to the message, he was almost blinded by a flash of light. Dazed and confused, he looked up from his phone only to find hot-guy flushing a bright pink colour and covering his mouth with one hand, phone in the other, eyes wider than Blaine had ever seen.

“Errmmmm,” the guy finally spoke. And although this wasn’t the time to notice it, Blaine thought his voice sounded really rather high and beautiful.

After a few seconds, Blaine eventually found his ability to speak again when he tentatively looked to the man and responded.

“Ermm, I don’t mean to be presumptuous or anything but, erm… well, I mean… were you – did you just take a photo of me?”

The guy turned an even darker pink as he brought both hands up to cover his face and let out a muffled sound of what Blaine assumed to be, “Oh god.”

“Hey, no. It’s… it’s fine! Really, it’s fine,” Blaine was starting to feel his own face grow hot at the thought that this could have easily been his mistake if it were ten seconds later and he was the one holding the camera.

“I wasn’t at all discreet about that, was I?” the man still had his face covered but Blaine could see the pink fading a little as the seconds went by.

Unable to stop himself, Blaine found his body getting out of his seat and crossing the carriage before even thinking about what he was doing. He sat down next to the guy and gave a small laugh when he realised how odd the situation really was.

“Hey, look,  _I_  was the one who clearly embarrassed myself first by staring when you got on the train. I mean, you are pretty gorgeous.”

The other man turned his head slowly and brought his hands down to his lap, keeping his eyes on Blaine as he spoke.

“You were staring at me?”

Blaine’s heart dropped.

“Oh. So maybe you didn’t see that.”

His face heated up yet again and yeah, maybe he had read this entire situation completely wrong.

“I was too,” the other guy suddenly blurted out. “Looking at you, I mean. You’re kind of really adorable.”

Blaine’s heart suddenly felt ten times lighter as each of them simply sat and looked at each other for a few seconds. Before long they finally lost it as both boys burst out laughing and found it very hard to stop, failing to hide their giddiness. Eventually calming down enough to speak, Blaine breathed in and held out his hand with a smile.

“I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt,” the hot-guy responded as he shook the offered hand, and wow was Blaine glad he finally had a name to put to that face.

“Well Kurt, I’ve got to be honest with you. The whole time we’ve been sitting here I was kind of texting my roommate about the cute guy sat across from me. But, I guess now the awkward has gone, I wonder if that guy would maybe mind me asking him out on a date tomorrow night.”

It was the furthest Blaine had ever pushed with his love life. Before now, he’d always been the one getting asked out. But after Kurt’s embarrassment, he knew it was the least he could do to cut the tension.

“I would really, really love that Blaine,” Kurt responded sweetly, flashing Blaine a brilliant smile that warmed his heart instantly.

“And, well, I’ve got to be honest with you too now,” Kurt continued, “The only reason I was even taking this picture in the first place was for  _my_  roommate, Mercedes. We’ve got a pact. She’s been trying to set me up for months now but she wanted to approve of you before I could say anything,” he paused, “I guess that’s a bit weird, right?”

Blaine could almost laugh at the way his terrible day had eventually turned out.

“Kurt, how would you feel about a double date tomorrow? I think your friend Mercedes should meet my friend Sam.”


End file.
